


New Experiences

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Dom Dean, M/M, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Dean wants to change things up in the bedroom. Cas decides to give it a try for Dean's birthday and finds a side of himself he didn't know existed.





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :D 
> 
>  
> 
> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November: The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~23rd Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Juicy~**

 

 

“Mmm” Dean moaned, at the sight of his Boy kneeling naked at the foot of their bed. “I could just eat you up right now,” A sigh was forced from Cas as Dean ran the tip of the paddle along his shoulder. “Come here” Dean said as he sat himself on the ottoman. Obediently, Cas moved himself from the floor to standing in front of Dean, “Lay yourself down.” Dean motioned to his lap. “I see you did exactly as I asked Boy” 

“Yes Sir” Cas breathed shakily as Dean touched his ass with the paddle.

“I'm very proud of you for doing what you're told Angel” The flutter in Dean’s chest was pure excitement for the things to come. “Would you like a reward?”

A breathtaking whine escaped Cas further exciting Dean. “Yes Sir.”

“I'll give you a choice Angel” Dean said running the paddle along Cas’ ass. “Which would you like? My hand or the paddle.” Dean could see the battle being fought across his Boy’s mind. He knew both were exciting for Cas.

“Your hand Sir” He said wiggling his hips on Dean's lap.

A smile played on Dean's face as he placed the paddle on the bed behind him. “You're going to count to ten Angel.” Dean rubbed his hand on his Boy’s ass. Purposely avoiding the pretty blue plug nestled between his cheeks. The first strike came without a warning, earning Dean a beautiful whine.

“One Sir” Numbers two, three and four landed in quick succession. “Two, three, f-four Sir” Cas gasped. Dean could feel his growing erection rubbing against his leg.

“Such a good Boy, Angel” He sighed slamming his hand again and again. Tears slowly streaming down Cas’ cheeks as Dean continued to spank him. “Hey” Dean said softly, concerned. “What color are we at?”

“Green Sir, Please don’t stop” Pride consumed him at hearing his Boy enjoying it as much as he was. By the time they were at number nine, Dean knew Cas was right at the edge. His moans and the way he pushed his hips against Dean's leg showed him that.

“So perfect for me Angel.” Dean whispered, rubbing his hand on Cas’ reddened cheeks “This is the last one.” Cas moaned as Dean raised his hand. “Come for me Boy” Dean said slamming his hand down harder than before, sending Cas crashing over the edge. Dean watched Cas turn into a sobbing wreck as he came all over the leg of his pants. “So beautiful” Dean said, gently rubbing the reddened skin “So perfect for me” As he slowly returned to his body, Dean made a new request of his Boy, “Remove my clothes Angel.” Dean had never seen Cas move as quickly as he did in that moment. Within moments, Dean was naked and ready for his Boy.

“Come here.” Dean motioned for Cas to straddle him. “I've been looking forward to being with you all day Angel.” Dean said grabbing a hold of the plug. Cas moaned as he leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed his exposed neck. Slowly Dean pulled the plug from Cas, causing a sob to rip from his chest. “You're so perfect for me” Dean moaned as he slowly entered Cas’ stretched hole. “Ride me, Angel” Never having to repeat himself, Dean watched enraptured as his Boy rode him like a bull at the rodeo. Knowing he wouldn’t get to enjoy the show for long. “Love watching you ride me.” He growled, grabbing ahold of Cas’ beaten ass as tightly as possible.

“Oh God!” Cas shrieked as Dean bucked up into him, started to take advantage of his position.

“If I come before you, you don't get to Angel.” Dean growled as he continued to mercilessly fuck Cas. Purposely hitting his prostate every time. He wanted Cas to come. He loved the feeling of his husband falling apart around him. For the second time that night Dean watched Castiel come apart in his arms. The beautiful sight combined with the tightening of Cas around him pushed Dean over the edge.

Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder trying desperately to catch his breath and slow his racing heart. “That was phenomenal” With a slight turn of his head he was able to kiss Dean’s neck. “So happy you suggested we try something different tonight”

“God that was fuckin amazing!” Dean sighed happily pulling Cas in for a sweet kiss. “Thank you for that gift.”

“It was the only thing you wanted for your birthday.” Cas laughed. “But I think we'll need to make that a regular thing.” Dean watched Cas bite his lip smiling seductively “I enjoyed myself more than I ever have before during sex.”

Dean felt his heart start to pound out of his chest as he kissed Cas “God you really are fuckin perfect for me. I’ve wanted that for so long Angel. Thank you so much.” Dean carefully picked Cas up and carried him towards the shower. “Let's get you cleaned before bed Love.”

“Just don't be too rough.” Cas chuckled, “I'm a pleasantly a tad sore everywhere”

“You'll love that in the morning.” Dean laughed heartedly, “That soreness reminds you of it for days after and it feels fantastic from what I’ve been told”

“Mmm,” Cas sighed as they stepped into the warm shower, “I'm sure I'll love it as much as I did the last hour with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my first BDSM Scene :D Let me know what you thought <3


End file.
